37th Flying Training Squadron
The 37th Flying Training Squadron (37 FTS) is part of the 14th Flying Training Wing based at Columbus Air Force Base, Mississippi. It operates T-6 Texan II aircraft conducting flight training. Mission Forging Military Pilots, Honing Warrior Leaders. The 37th Flying Training Squadron conducts primary flight training in the T-6 Texan II. Seated with an instructor, each student receives about 81 hours of training in this aircraft. Students learn basic aircraft characteristics and control, takeoff and landing techniques, aerobatics, and night, instrument and formation flying. The 37th Flying Training Squadron is currently commanded by Lt Col Cheryl Ingber. History The 37th conducted air defense in the northwestern U.S. between 7 and 24 December 1941 then went on to fly combat missions in the European Theater of Operations and the Mediterranean Theater of Operations from, 6 May 1943 – 4 May 1945. The squadron again conducted U.S. air defense of the northeast coast from, 1946–1949 and 1952-1960. It has provided undergraduate Pilot Training since 1 June 1972. Lineage * Constituted 37th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on 20 November 1940 : Activated on 15 January 1941 : Redesignated 37th Fighter Squadron on 15 May 1942 : Inactivated on 9 September 1945 * Activated on 20 November 1946 : Inactivated on 2 October 1949 * Redesignated 37th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on 11 September 1952 : Activated on 1 November 1952 : Discontinued on 1 May 1960. * Redesignated 37th Flying Training Squadron on 22 March 1972 : Activated on 1 June 1972. Assignments * 55th Pursuit (later Fighter) Group, 15 January 1941 * 14th Fighter Group, 1 March 1943 – 9 September 1945; 20 November 1946 – 2 October 1949 * 4711th Defense Wing 1 November 1952 * 517th Air Defense Group, 16 February 1953 * 14th Fighter Group, 18 August 1955 – 1 May 1960 * 14th Flying Training Wing, 1 June 1972 * 14th Operations Group, 15 December 1991-. Stations * Hamilton Field, California, 15 January 1941 * Portland Airport, Oregon, 21 May 1941 : Operated from Paine Field, Washington, 7–24 December 1941 * Olympia Army Airfield, Washington, 24 December 1941 * McChord Field, Washington, 8–18 January 1943 * La Senia Airfield, Algeria, 27 February 1943 * Mediouna Airfield, French Morocco, c. 17 March 1943 * Telergma Airfield, Algeria, 5 May 1943 * El Bathan Airfield, Tunisia, 4 July 1943 * Sainte Marie du Zit Airfield, Tunisia, 26 July 1943 * Triolo Airfield, Italy, 12 December 1943 : Operated from Corsica, 10–21 August 1944 * Lesina Airfield, Italy, September-9 September 1945 * Dow AAF (later AFB), Maine, 20 November 1946 – 2 October 1949 * Ethan Allen AFB, Vermont, 1 November 1952 – 1 May 1960 *Columbus Air Force Base, Mississippi 1 June 1972–present Aircraft *P-43 Lancer (1941–1942) *P-38 Lightning (1942–1945) *P-47 Thunderbolt (1946–1949) *P-84 Thunderjet (1947–1949) *F-51D Mustang (1952–1953) * F-86D Sabre Interceptor (1953–1958) *F-102 Delta Dagger (1957–1960) *T-37 Tweet (1972–2008) *T-6 Texan II ( - Present) References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. *37th Flying Training Squadron History *37th Flying Training Squadron Website See also Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Military units and formations in Mississippi Flying Training 0037